Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 80-Crystal's Return: Crystallised
This is episode 80, and the last episode of Sonic X: Crystallised. This is fan-made. Episode Narrator: Last time on Sonic X: Crystallised, Sonic and the gang declared war on Eggman. They managed to defeat Doctor Eggman and bring their world to peace. However, Crystal said she needed to leave, so she and Sonic said a painful goodbye so Crystal could get to her friends. Will she be able to convince them she's real? Or will they believe she's a ghost? Find out next in Sonic X: Crystallised! Intro plays. Crystal: (Thoughts) Don't worry, Sophana, I'm comin'! Meanwhile, at the dock on the Blue Ridge Zone... Sophana: She's not coming. I know it. She hasn't come back from the day she left. Flashback to before episode 1 Sophana: (Waving goodbye to the boat) Goodbye! I hope you come back soon! Crystal: (Waving goodbye to Sophana) Don't you worry! I'll be back before you know it! Flashback ends Sophana: (Tears start to well up) She'll never come back! She's gone, gone forever!(runs off into Blue Ridge Zone, crying and crying) With Crystal on the boat... Crystal: I wonder how I'm going to tell them I returned? I mean, I've been away from them for so long. Ivy, Lightningbolt, Spikeball, Choco, and of course Sophana. She must be really upset about me. So must the others... Boat guy: On shore of the Blue Ridge Zone! Crystal the Raccoon, you may leave. Crystal: Thanks. Uh!(Jumps off boat) Goodbye! (Runs off)(Thoughts) I hope they're okay. Back at the house... Sophana: Oh Ivy! What if she didn't mean it about comng back! Maybe she's... Ivy: Look, I know it's sad, but, we've got to live with it. Chocolate: Well, I'm still gonna live here. I don't want to move in case any of you guys are thinking that! Sophana: Yeah. I want to always remember her. Door rings. Sophana: Okay... I wonder who that could be...(She opens the door) C-Crystal?! Ivy: What?! Crystal: Hi! What'd I miss? Sophana: (Starts crying in Crystals arms a similiar way Tails did with Sonic) Oh, Crystal! Where were you?! I was so worried! Every day I would wait... but you wouldn't come home, and I was so scared at the thought, that you weren't coming back. Every day I waited... Flashback to after ep 8 before ep 9 Sophana: Spikeball, what should we do? She hasn't come back for a few days now. Spikeball: Plip....(Yeah....) Sophana: Oh Spikeball, what if she didn't defeat Eggman? What if... she lost... forever?! Spikeball: Plip?!(Yeah?!) Sophana:(Starts crying) Oh Spikeball, I don't even want to think about that! Flashback ends Sophana:(Still in Crystal's arms) Oh Crystal, please? Please don't do that again? Can you tell us what happened to you?! Chocolate: She's been crying every day since you left. Crystal: Sophana, don't worry. I just didn't know what would happen. Alot happened you know. Sophana: Can you tell us? Please? Crystal: I'll be happy to share the story with you all. Sophana: YAY! Thanks Crystal! They head into the lounge room. Crystal: (A bit of flashback to the first episode where Sonic runs while grinning plays) So first, Sonic and I managed to get inside the base. I stopped the missiles, and Sonic beat up the robots. We got caught by surprise however, and with the help of Sonic's friends Tails and Amy, we managed to beat the robots up with a Power Ring. Sophana: What's a Power Ring? Crystal: Well, it's a golden ring with lots of power. Sonic used it to get power and got inside the base(while she speaks, the episode flashback continues, when she is talking about that part, the part where the big robots are destroyed is playing) Anyway, Me and Sonic managed to get to Eggman, who was a fat egg, and, while I was trying to free Cream and Cheese, Sonic did a risky move, he jumped in front of the machine Eggman was guarding, Eggman pushed a button while the machine was going beserk, and then everything blasted. Chaos Control happened, and it sent us to a whole different world! Sophana: A different world?! What was it like? Spikeball: Plip plip?!(What happened?!) Crystal: Well, we were surrounded by humans, and me and Sonic were really confused as to what was going on. Sophana: Yeah, then? Crystal: Some stupid guys chased us, well, tried. They tried to catch Sonic and I, who was on his back, then these big guys chased us. Some speed road team or something. Sonic and I managed to beat this one guy who went really fast. You should have seen the look on his face when we ran past him, it was so funny! Oh, but then we landed in a pool... and drowned... Sophana: Oh no! Crystal: But, (Flashback to when Chris jumped in water) this young kid saved us. Then we told him our names, and he told us his. We stayed with him, and saved the others. Then we had lots of adventures. On the breaking point of coming home, we had a bit of a dilemma... Bits of our world came to Chris', the boy I was talking about earlier. It was problematic... but then we had to deal with a giant monster named Chaos, another hedgehog who people thought was Sonic, when the hedgehog was completely different. Then we had to deal with another robot, who nearly destroyed a city after a fight. Cream and Cheese managed to beat him up. Sophana: Were they sad? Crystal: How'd you know? Yes, they were. But then we had lots of adventures, which I really wanted to go home for. But then, we found out we had no choice but to go back, otherwise time would freeze with our worlds coming together. But then, after 6 months of not knowing how to get home, we watched a meteor shower- Chocolate: Oh yeah, that! We recorded it for you in case you wanted to see it. Crystal: Thanks, but anyway. We saw a strange light, with a girl lying on the ground unconscious. We talked to her after she found out she wanted to talk to Sonic. Then a "Metarex" attacked, and it took the Planet Egg. Sophana: What's a Planet Egg? Crystal: The life force of our planet. Basically the heart of it. When it was removed, the plants started dying. Ivy: Oh yes, and snow stopped falling too. Crystal: We tried to go after it, and then Chris teleported himself from his world into ours, and then we met up again. It was really sad when Cosmo, our new friend, had told us about what the Metarex had done to her planet, all others in the galaxy and their plan, when Knuckles tried to ask if she was on their side. But then, not long after, another one attacked, and Sonic and Knuckles managed to defeat it. Then, we went on a journey through space, to find the Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, we restored Planet Eggs to their planets and met Shadow again, and everything. Things started to heat up when our greatest enemies, Dark Oak and his minions wanted to make the galaxy their own, and almost sucked the life out of all of us. But then, it went along really sadly, as we had to come to the ending of Tails having to shoot Super Sonic and Super Shadow at Cosmo, who said to save the world, we had to kill her. It was really saddening afterwards, Tails cried in Sonic's arms similar to what you did earlier Sophana. Sophana: Oh. Poor guy. Crystal: Yeah. Then, we thought Chris was stuck here, but then me and Sonic tried to run after him to say goodbye, I was crying because we would never see a good friend again. Ivy: He must've been a good friend. Crystal: He was. He was at first, a crybaby, but then turned into a mechanical genius! He was a nice guy to be around. Then, we beat up Eggman again, and, that ends what happened there, as I came home after that. Sophana: That was some adventure you had Crystal! I sure wish I could've come along! Crystal: Oh, Sophana... Spikeball: Plip plip plip!(That was cool!) Lightningbolt: Prriiiiii(Coooool) Ivy: Well, at least we know now that you're safe. Crystal: Heh, well, I was missing you guys the whole time! I really wanted to come back, you know! Eggman:(from outside) Oh Crystal! Come outside, oh ho ho ho! Crystal: Great, what does he want this time? The whole team comes out. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't stop me now, Crystal! I mean, not after all the adventure we've had! Ho ho ho! Pretty soon, you'll all be vaporised. Crystal: What do you mean? Eggman: I've planted a bomb that will detonate pretty soon, and it will blow up ALL of this pathetic Blue Ridge Zone! Hooo ho ho ho ho hoooo! Sheila: Not in your life, Eggman! Eggman: Huh? Everyone turns to Team Physics, who is standing right there, near the bomb. Crystal: Sheila?! Sheila: It's good to have you back, Crystal! I'll stop the bomb, you take care of him!(The team jumps down from the mountain) Eggman: No, noo noooooooooo!!!!!!!! Crystal jumps up through obstacles to Eggman. Eggman: It's you! Crystal: You'll pay from separating me from my best friends!(she punches him like Knux did in ep 5) Eggman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal lands. Sophana: Well, that was easy! Crystal: Yeah! (Giggles) Sophana giggles. Sheila gets help from Snap and tosses it in the ocean. Tornado makes wind to make a whirlpool to make it stay underwater. Team Physics meets up with Team Ice. Sheila: It's great to have you back Crystal! What took you so long? Crystal: Oh, it's a long story, Sheila. Let's just say there was alot of adventure involved. Sheila: Okay. We won't keep you. See you soon! Crystal: Yeah! They high five. Sheila:(running off with the team) Goodbye, Crystal! Crystal:(waving) Goodbye, Sheila! Sophana: So what should we do now, Crystal? Crystal: Let's just go like our business as usual, okay, Sophana? Ivy: Hah. Sophana: Sounds like a deal! Spikeball: Plip plip!(Yes yes!) Lightningbolt: Priiiii(Yesssss) Chocolate: Well, can you give me a cookie? Crystal: When we get back, Choco. Ha ha! Sophana: Okay, lets go! They all go inside the house, except for Crystal. Sophana: Aren't you coming inside, Crystal? Crystal: Yeah, I am. I just want a moment outside for a bit. Sophana: Okay, Just don't miss anything!(Runs inside) Crystal: (Pauses for a while, then looks out at where she thinks Sonic and co. are) Goodbye, and see you later, Sonic the Hedgehog. I will miss you. She runs inside the house. With Sonic... Tails: Hey Sonic, get ready for our next adventure! Sonic: Okay, I just want to stay outside for a moment. Tails: Okay. Take your time.(He walks inside workshop) Sonic: Goodbye, and see you later, Crystal the Raccoon, I will miss you. Greatly. I hope you come on another adventure with me soon. Tails: Sonic! You comin'?! Sonic: Yeah yeah! (Thoughts) I'll see you soon. (Runs off to Tails) END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised